


The New Master

by sexystarwarslover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystarwarslover/pseuds/sexystarwarslover
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has spent the last four years in hiding as well as trying to find his wife Padme after she was kidnapping from the lake retreat days after they lost there daughter Leia and her husband Han. They were left to raise their grandson Ben. Their son Luke is off looking for Jedi while keeping his ears out for rumours about his mother.Ben is now four years old and under the cover of darkness, Anakin moves to the city of Theed to a manor outside of the city where the servants are surprised about the child. Anakin is reluctant to be called master because of his life as a slave as a child and so he insists he will treat everyone equally and they address him as Anakin or Mr Skywalker. Anakin continues to search for his wife believing he will find her one day.At the same time, the "self appointed" ruler of Theed, Palpatine watches Anakin closely, after all he was the one who had Leia and Han's ship destroyed and Padme kidnapped and is holding her prisoner. It is their grandson Ben he wants because he believes he will help him find his own heir because Palpatine believes of the "dyad in the force" and that Ben is part of this connection.Will the Skywalker Family be forever torn?
Relationships: ANAKIN AND PADME - Relationship, Anakin and Ben, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - Straight to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin, Sabe and Ben wake up in their new manor, Anakin gets straight to work discovering his new surroundings and attracts sight of the local authorities, is it close to finding his wife?

Chapter 1 Straight To Business 

“Good morning Mas….” Rex stops mid sentence before he corrects himself “Good morning Anakin” he replies as he sees Anakin enter the dining room holding his grandson’s hand as Sabe enters from the entrance opposite them. “Good morning Rex” Anakin smiles helping Ben into his seat as Anakin takes his seat adjacent to Sabe. Rex then looks down at Anakin “How did you sleep last night sir?” He asks as Anakin nods “It’s an adjustment but we both slept soundly” he says smirking over at Ben who cheekily grins “Grandpa snores” he points out as Sabe quietly sniggers as Anakin glares over at Ben

‘Ben, it’s not nice to lie” he tells him as Ben grins “But it’s true, you did snore grandpa” he says as Anakin remains silent just as the servants exited the kitchen with breakfast for them. It was more than Anakin expected as he saw the plates put down on the table. “Rex, this is too much” he says as Rex straightens up. “It is our duty to serve and look after you and your family sire and considering this is your first meal in the house, we wanted it to be memorable” he says as Sabe smiles up at him

“Well, I appreciate all this because its been a long time since I’ve had a good meal” she admits as Anakin looks over at her. It was amazing at how much she looked and acted like Padme. He knew she wasn’t but he was grateful he found her:

Flashback - 2 years ago

Anakin kept his grandson close, with his arms firmly around him as they kept their hoods over their faces moving cautiously through the city. Anakin never stopped looking over his shoulder since his wife had been kidnapped and his daughter and her husband were killed. He hated his son was out there even though he could handle himself and Luke was helping to locate his mother.

Ben looks up at his grandpa “Grandpa, I’m hungry” he says as Anakin lifts him into his arms. “Okay, let’s find the cantina and hopefully they’ll have something decent to eat” he says as Ben pulls a face “No womp rat stew” he spat in disgust as Anakin laughs “Hopefully not” he says before he looks ahead and sees a woman ahead - his eyes widen. It can’t be. He tilts his head. Padme? 

He hurries his pace, whilst carrying his grandson as he hurries after the woman. He follows her down the side alleys before he turns another corner finding that he lost her, that is until he heard the blaster behind them

“Give me one reason I don’t blast you right now?” They asks as Anakin holds his grandson closer. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, it’s just you reminded me of someone” he says as they laughed “And that gives you a reason to chase me?” They laughed as Anakin shakes his head “No, and I’m sorry for chasing you” he says “I should have known it was too good to be true” he admits. “I thought my search for Padme was over” he admits as he sees them lower their blaster as he turns around

“How do you know Padme?” She asks as Anakin smiles “She’s my wife, mother to our children and grandma to our grandson” he says indicating Ben in his arms. Sabe smiles “I’ve not seen Padme in years. I wondered what happened to her” she says as Anakin lowers his head “She was kidnapped, two years ago and I’ve been searching for her” he says as Sabe’s eyes widen “If you’ll have me, I will help you look for her” she says as Anakin smiles. “I appreciate it” he says. For a brief moment he thought he had found his wife but hopefully with Sabe’s help he’ll find Padme soon

End of flashback

“You never really did say what you were doing in the city that day?” He asks Sabe as she takes another bite of her breakfast. “You never asked” she grins before she goes on “I was replenishing my supplies before I was suddenly chased through the streets” she reminds him as Ben looks over at her “Well, you do like my grandma aunt Sabe” he smirks as Sabe shakes her head “Still can’t wait till we find Padme and I can tease her about being a grandma” she admits as Anakin chuckles “Oh she’ll love that” he replies as he continues to eat his breakfast.

Sabe then looks over at Anakin “So, what’s the plan for today?” She asks as Anakin nods “I was thinking of going to explore the city and meet the neighbours conducting my own business. We were told to go to this city for a reason. Padme’s here I know it” he tells her as Ben looks over at him. “Grandpa can I come with you?” He asks as Anakin thinks for a moment. “I would prefer it if you stayed within the manor with Sabe” he says as Ben pouts “Please grandpa, I want to be with you” he pleads as Sabe tilts her head

“I don’t think he’s going to let you go out without him” she admits as Anakin looks over at his grandson. For a moment he thought he was looking at his daughter Leia when she was a little girl and realised if Ben was anything like Leia, he would be stubborn and insistence to come. Anakin sighs “Alright buddy, you can join me” he replies seeing Ben grin before Anakin goes on “But you must remain by my side at all times” he warns him looking up at Rex “And Rex, would you mind joining us?” He asks as Rex nods “Of course sire” he replies as Anakin, Sabe and Ben continued to enjoy their breakfast together.

*****************************************************************************************************

One hour later, Anakin, Rex and Ben headed out of the manor exiting the gates of the compound heading into the city. To Ben, he hadn’t been outside much and he was taking everything in as he held onto his grandfather’s hand as they entered the city. Anakin then looked over at Rex. “So, who’s the leader of this city?” He asks as Rex shrugs “No one really knows. He rules with an iron fist through his many, many Admirals and guards” he explains “Most of the elite families keep in line with his leadership so that they can attend his wealthy parties” he explains

Anakin nods “And what happens to those who seek to oppose him?” He asks as Rex looks over at him curiously before he answers him “They don’t last long here” he replies as Rex then adds “And he wouldn’t like you coming to the planet unannounced and without meeting one of his officials first” he warns as Anakin tightens his grip on Ben’s hand holding him close. 

“Is there any way to meet with any of the elite families without him knowing?” He asks “Say to introduce myself and perhaps make a friend or ally?” He asks as Rex looks at him confused. “Sir?” He asks as Anakin smirks. “I’m looking for someone who was known to have a base here?” He asks “He goes by the name Bail Organa” he explains. Rex looks over at him concerned “Sir, are you sure you want to develop a friendship with him?” He asks “He’s not one of the elite families that the leader doesn’t associate with and he isn’t on the planet much” he says as Anakin nervously bit his top lip. Bail was someone who could help him possibly find his wife. 

Anakin looks down at his grandson before he looks back at Rex “Rex, Bail Organa is one of the people I came to seek out. I need to seek an audience with him” he replies. Rex could see the sincerity in his new master’s eyes and despite knowing it could draw out the attention of the leader and his admirals. Rex didn’t want to start disobeying a master’s orders now. “I’ll see what I can do” he replies before they both heard Ben’s voice 

“Grandpa!” He cries his eyes drawn to a market stall of kid’s toys. “Look!” He exclaims pointing to a stuffed Tauntaun. Anakin smirks. “Looks like the one you had little man” he says as Ben looks up at his grandpa with a little pout “Can I have one please?” He asks as Anakin smiles down at him. He wanted to say no but over the last four years Ben had learnt to wrap his grandpa around his little fingers and Anakin remembers when he had his last tauntaun. It was in his crib that night when Padme was taken and Anakin had memories of Padme playing with Ben and his tauntaun.

Anakin ruffles Ben’s hair “Alright buddy” he says before he picks up the tauntaun and hands some credits to the seller. “There’s a little bit more in there for you” Anakin tells them as the man’s eyes widen in shock “Thank you kind sir” he says surprised by the generosity as Rex smiles. The previous masters had not been or showed any kindness or generosity to the sellers or even the servants in the manor, but Anakin was different and from his conversations with him, his business here was very personal and private however given the company he wanted to engage in business with, he only hoped he didn’t attract too much unwanted attention.

“Thanks grandpa!” Ben excitedly exclaims as Anakin hands him the stuffed tauntaun taking his hand once more. “Reminds you of your grandmother doesn’t it Ben?” He asks as Ben nods “I miss her” he admits “But I hope to see her again” he admits as Anakin smiles “Me too” he replies as they continued on through the city.

It was then Anakin sensed a sudden danger in the force. He lifted Ben into his arms before he handed him to Rex. “Rex, take my grandson back to the manor” he orders as Rex looks at him confused “But sir—-“ he tries to argue as Anakin cuts him off “Now Rex, that is an order” he informs him as Ben looks over at his grandfather. “Grandpa, I want to—-“ he is cut off as Anakin places a hand on his cheek “Go back to the manor and stay there with aunt Sabe” he says “I won’t be long” he promises him before he watches Rex hurry back in the direction with Ben leaving Anakin to venture further into the marketplace, hand on his lightsaber hilt towards the danger.

******************************************************************************************************

Anakin slipped down the side alleys away from the marketplace, lightsaber in hand as he looks around cautiously. Suddenly, blaster fire fired directly towards him leaving Anakin no choice but to ignite his lightsaber to deflect the bolts. “Whoever you are” Anakin speaks “You won’t stop me from my mission here” he warns “My business is my business” he says before he heard a cold but calm voice 

“You don’t want to get on the wrong side of our leader” they spoke as Anakin saw a tall figure emerged in a royal uniform gray attire flanked by a squad of storm troopers. Anakin kept his lightsaber ignited casting a blue light on the sides of the alley way. “Who are you?’ Anakin asks in a strong voice.

The figure smirked a cold smirk across their face. “Someone you do not want to get on the wrong side of” he warns tilting his head “And considering I wasn’t made aware of your arrival, I’m already suspicious of you” he warns as Anakin remains in a defensive pose. “My business does not concern you” he says as the man smirks.

“If that is true, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind joining our leader and the elite families at a dinner tomorrow evening?” He asks as Anakin studies him curiously. The force was telling him to be wary of this figure however if he wanted to keep his business to himself and protect Ben, he needed to keep this leader’s attention away from him.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. “What time tomorrow?” He asks as the figure smirks “Evening,18:00, you may bring one guest” he says before he turns and leaves with his squadron. Anakin smirks to himself - looks like he and Sabe were going to a dinner and perhaps a chance to find out more about where Padme could be.

*******************************************************************************************************

“Was the invitation received?” The second figure asked as the first figure from before straightens up. “Yes my lord. He was reluctant at first but it seems that whatever business that brought him here he wants to keep secret” he says as the second figure smirks 

“Excellent” he says “At tomorrow’s dinner we will uncover what has brought him here” he spoke with a smirk across his face however he already knew what brought Anakin Skywalker here and if he was here then he most likely had his family with him which meant the young Ben Solo was here and he was getting close to finding his heir.

The trap was beginning to be implemented and Anakin Skywalker had just fallen right into it unknowingly as he looked down to the computer screen showing him the cells where his prisoner, Skywalker’s wife was. Physically broken and battered, her mind remained strong and defiant and Palpatine would ensure Anakin and Padme fell and their grandson would be his.

******************************************************************************************************

“I’m not sure this dinner is a good idea Anakin” Sabe admits once Anakin had arrived back at the manor and proceeded to his study where he informed her about the invite to the dinner. “Are you sure going is a good idea?” She asks adding “I mean if you already suspect that the leader is Palpatine, you could be walking into his trap” she warns as Anakin nods

“It’s just to ensure we aren’t going to do anything illegal in his city and he’ll allow us to conduct our business without him knowing the truth” he reminds her “Rex is going to arrange a meeting with Bail Organa and then once we have him on our side and get this dinner out of the way, we can focus on finding Padme” he says as Sabe looks at him and in his blue eyes she could see the confidence and determination in them.

Sabe smiles “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten dressed up” she says seeing Anakin smirk right at the moment Ben came running into the room straight into Anakin’s arms.

Next time: As Anakin and Sabe prepare for the dinner at Palpatine’s manor, Rex manages to arrange a meeting with Bail Organa who immediately surprises Anakin and agrees to ally with him whilst Anakin’s old friend Obi Wan and his wife arrive to the manor with a surprise of their own which leads to Ben meeting a young Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

Four years ago…..

Anakin looked down at the sleeping baby boy in his arms as he stood in his nursery that they had prepared for him. The nursery remained intact because R2 had locked himself and Ben safety in the nursery under Padme’s orders during the raid however Anakin felt like he had failed because whilst he was making a supply run, the Retreat was attacked and Anakin arrived too late - his wife was missing and his grandson was alone.

“I failed you Padme” he softly whispered as he gently rocks his grandson in his arms. He then felt the tears fall down in his cheeks. “I failed you like I failed our daughter” he softly confessed “I should have never left her and Han go on their journey” he adds looking around the nursery before he looks down at his grandson asleep in his arms

“I won’t fail you Ben” he promises “I will protect you always” he assures him gently kissing the top of his head. He then looks over at their droid R2. “Come on R2, there’s no more need to be here” he insists exiting the nursery. His search for his wife was only just beginning.

Present Day

The whispers echoed through the manor as the servants moved around the manor in preparation for the arrival of their mysterious new master. One of the head servants, Rex moved through the halls ensuring that everyone was hard at work.

“No time for talk, we need this manor clean and ready for when the master arrives” he reminds them as one of the maidens approached him. “How long till they arrive Rex?” She asks. Her name was Elle and she had been working at the manor for the last five years. She and Rex had become the head servants in the household. Rex moved down another hallway as Elle followed him. Rex spoke “They should be arriving within minutes and according to my intel, he’s going to be a different master than the previous ones” he explains as Elle tenses “Is that good or bad?” She asks adding “Could he be someone who works with Palpatine?” She asks referring to the leader of Naboo and he was a ruthless one at that.

Rex shakes his head “Not to my knowledge” he replies as they exit the manor as another of his guards Fives comes up to him. “Sir, confirmation the master is approaching the front gates” he says. “Let him through” he replies as they moved down the front steps just as they see a speeder approaching. “I wonder what business this master brings to the manor” Elle replies as the speeder comes to a halt meters from them and out stepped a cloaked and hooded man. He was tall and slender. He looks up at the manor before he pushes back his hood revealing his shoulder length blond hair with touches of gray. He had a light stubble and piercing blue eyes. Rex moves over to join at the same time Anakin moves towards him.

“Welcome Master Skywalker” Rex spoke “I’d like to be the first to welcome you to the manor” he informs him adding “We hope everything is to your liking” he says as Anakin nods before he replies “You don’t need to call me master. I’d prefer if you wouldn’t and just call me Anakin” he insists right at the moment another figure emerged from the speeder, holding something in their arms.

“It wasn’t until they spoke that Rex and Ellie realised there was an extra person. “Grandpa?” Came a small voice as Anakin turns to see Sabe coming towards him with Ben in her arms.

Elle leans over towards Rex. “There’s a child?” She asks as Rex shrugs “I had no idea” he whispers back. This was true, unlike the previous owners the information they had received about Anakin was very little and no information about family.

Anakin moves over to take Ben into his arms as Sabe shakes her head “He didn’t want to wait in the speeder” she replies as Anakin only smiles “It’s alright” he replies before he turns back towards the manor. “Ben, this is our new home” he says as Ben looks up at his grandpa “Did you find grandma?” He asks.

Anakin sighs. It had been four years, four years of searching for his wife Padme with no luck. He had found Sabe two years ago during his search thinking she was Padme before realising she was her former handmaiden and once Sabe had heard what happened, she wanted to help the search for her best friend especially hoping to taunt her friend that she had become a grandma. Anakin looks down at his grandson. “I hope so Ben” he replies moving over towards Rex and Elle. Rex straightens

“Sir, we weren’t told of a child” he informs him going on “We can have a room prepared for the child over the coming days” he assures him. Anakin smiles “Thank you. Ben will stay with me in my quarters until then” he insists before Anakin goes on “And you weren’t told in advance about my grandson for good reason and to keep our arrival here a secret” he informs him going on “So, I would insist you keep our present here strictly to everyone here in the manor and not outside these gates. My business here is very important and I would appreciate the less people know about me being here the better” he insists as Rex and Elle both nod

“Of course Anakin” he replies “If you’d follow us, we can show you around” he insists as Anakin follows them along with Sabe and Ben, his head resting on his shoulder. Little did Anakin, Sabe or Ben know, is that their search was soon coming to a close.

*******************************************************************************************************

Not far from the manor, towards the palace in Theed, Palpatine smirked to himself as he listened to the cries and pleas of his prisoner he had locked in a cell for the last four years. The former Queen and Senator of Naboo, mother to the galaxy’s heroes Luke and Leia and wife to the Chosen One, the apprentice who had gotten away. However Palpatine had his revenge on Skywalker - he ordered the killing of Anakin’s daughter and Captain Solo, her husband before he sent bounty hunters to kidnap his wife Padme although they had failed in bringing the one person he actually wanted.

Ben Solo, the grandson of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, son of Leia and Han Solo - part of the dyad in the force he had discovered, the key to helping him find the other half, who he believed was his heir. Palpatine watched as his guards brought Padme to his throne room again - her clothes in tattered, her hair mattered, dirty and tears stained her skin which was bruised, battered and nearly broken however there was a strength still inside her which wasn’t breaking.

“My dear Padme” he spoke in his cold voice “Are you ready to tell me where your dear husband and grandson are?” He asks as Padme shook her head. “I’ll never tell you. Anakin will find me. He will destroy you for what you have done to his family” she warns before she hears Palpatine’s laugh “He doesn’t even know where you are my dear” he warns “It’s been four years. He’ll never find you” he informs her before he sneers “Now, where is Anakin?” He asks as Padme shook her head

“I’ll never tell you. If you can’t find him, then he’s taking our grandson somewhere safe and after from you” she spat as Palpatine scoffs “If you will not tell me, I’ll ensure you never see them again” he warns before he raises his hands before Padme felt her body hit with force lighting causing her to scream out however despite feeling physically broken, she would not mentally give up on seeing Anakin and Ben again.


End file.
